


A Gentle Tide

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Luffy is adorable, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Time Skip, and sanji suddenly realises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: When it came to people, and creatures, on the Grand Line, Sanji knew that Luffy was one of the toughest ones. He’d known it ever since their first meeting. Luffy was made of rubber but he may as well have been made of iron for how strong he was.Which was why Sanji was so surprised to find Luffy’s weakness to be what it was:Gentleness.





	A Gentle Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally had this idea in my notes for two years and finally got around to writing it _thank god_.

  
  


***

 

When it came to people, and creatures, on the Grand Line, Sanji knew that Luffy was one of the toughest ones. He’d known it ever since the fight against Don Krieg, since their first meeting. Luffy was made of rubber but he may as well have been made of iron for how strong he was. He was, quite literally, bullet proof and could survive things no one should be able to. His determination was equally strong and Sanji had never known anyone tougher. 

Which was why Sanji was so surprised to find Luffy’s weakness to be what it was:

Gentleness. 

It had all started after lunch one day, Sanji coming up behind Nami where she was sitting at the galley table as he argued with Zoro across the table. She must have seen him coming and swapped with Luffy but Sanji had never noticed. It was only after massaging said shoulders for a few minutes got him something near a whine that Sanji snapped away from Zoro.

Nami looked all too impressed, one chair over, and Usopp and Chopper were giggling behind their hands. Sanji went to lash out at Luffy before realising just how pliant he was under his hands.

“Oi, Luffy,” he called, shaking him ever so slightly.

“Feels nice,” Luffy mumbled, tension dropping all together. 

One look had everyone else clearing out, even if they tittered amongst themselves but Sanji just sighed, thumbs pressing into Luffy’s shoulders in a way that made him gasp. Minutes later, the captain was asleep, head resting on the dining table as he snored loudly. Sanji shrugged, making a start on the dishes. That was one way to get quiet, he supposed. 

 

***

 

The next time was purely because Sanji wanted some peace. Sometimes that felt like too much to ask on this damn ship but Sanji would _really_ like some now. It had been a long day of outrunning marines, fighting a rival crew, and still managing to get meals on the table. All Sanji wanted was a bath before he fell into his hammock and had to be up in less than four hours. The thought alone had him groaning. 

But no, Luffy, Usopp, and Franky were having a water fight across the way and it was Luffy doing all the screaming and splashing and running so,

“Luffy, here!”

Luffy paused, head cocking to the side. “Why?”

“Just…” Sanji ran a hand through his hair. “Just here.”

It seemed curiosity alone won Luffy over, carefully approaching and then yelping when Sanji hauled him onto the stool in front of him. 

“Sit, wash,” Sanji ordered, already reaching for the shampoo - which he knew Luffy was painfully slack with using. 

“But Sanji…” Luffy whined, looking wistfully across the room.

“No,” Sanji said firmly, starting to massage the shampoo into Luffy’s scalp before lightening his touch. Just as he’d predicted, Luffy caved. His protests petered off and he was content to sit - for once. “Thank you Captain,” Sanji murmured.

Luffy just tilted his head back and grinned. “I’d sit all the time if Sanji did this with his hands.”

Sanji swatted him gently. “They’re for cooking, not for you.”

Luffy hummed an agreement, sitting still until Sanji unleashed him with a final rinse. Thankfully, the massage had calmed Luffy down too and he yawned widely, foregoing play to stumble into his pyjamas. 

Sanji’s smile, when he went to bed, was maybe a little too big.

 

***

 

A few days out from leaving Thriller Bark and Sanji was tensing when he heard the familiar steps of Luffy in the galley. Breakfast was done, the morning snacks were done, and lunch was to be prepped as soon as the dishes were done. 

Sanji was narrowing his eyes even as he turned around. “Yes Luffy?”

Luffy shrugged his shoulders, jumping up onto one of the breakfast stools and watching him work. It was a little unnerving if he was honest. Drying the last dish and putting it away, Sanji came to stand on the opposite side of the counter to Luffy, foot tapping impatiently. Luffy flushed slightly before finally speaking. 

“Can...can Sanji do that thing with his hands?”

Sanji blinked, taken aback. He then smiled ever so slightly, rolling up his sleeves. 

“Head up,” he requested, Luffy jerking up from where he’d been staring at the bench. He then sighed as Sanji took his face in his hands, thumbs swiping over his cheeks. Sanji finally allowed himself a grin as Luffy’s eyes fell shut, sinking into the contact. The cook ran his fingers over his cheekbones, above his closed eyes, massaged his jaw. “Feel good?” he teased, holding Luffy’s head in one hand as the other came to trace his ear.

“Feels amazing Sanji,” Luffy whispered.

“Well what do you know, you’re cute Captain.”

Luffy’s eyes opened there. “I’m not cute!” he said with a pout, poking his tongue out before dashing out the door.

Sanji was almost thankful he did because a lot of thoughts were suddenly running through his head and he didn’t know what to do with any of them. He leant back against the fridge, taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

The door was then flung back open, Luffy storming in. “If you think I’m cute, does that mean you’ll kiss me?”

“W-what?” Sanji stammered.

“Would you Sanji?” Luffy was serious now and Sanji already knew what his answer was.

“Yes.”

He was met with a grin, Luffy pulling him down and pressing their lips together for all of a second. “Okay, thanks Sanji!”

Sanji stared after him in disbelief. What?

 

***

 

Luffy was humming to himself as they sailed across the open sea, headed towards Sabaody. Camie and Pappag were entertaining his crew on the deck and Luffy would have joined them except he was actually enjoying the sea breeze for once. Plus, he wanted to be the first to spot the archipelago when it appeared on the horizon. 

“Oi Luffy, lunch is gonna be soon!”

Luffy craned his head back, grinning when he saw Sanji standing at the helm. He gave him a thumbs up, getting the barest nod in return. He then walked away and Luffy admitted he probably spent more time watching him go then maybe he should have. It was that thought that had him launching himself up to the watchtower Zoro had since made his own. 

Pushing open the hatch, he wasn’t too surprised to find Zoro doing reps, the swordsman glancing his way but lingering when he saw who it was. “Thought it was gonna be that shit cook,” he admitted, Luffy smiling brightly.

“Nope, just me! Sanji said food will be ready soon though,” he added, jumping to the nearest window and staring out it for awhile. “Hey Zoro, do you really hate Sanji?”

There was silence for the longest time before Zoro put his barbell down, coming to stand next to him. “Why?”

“Just answer,” Luffy grumbled, Zoro ruffling his hair none-too-gently.

“You know I don’t,” he murmured. “If I did, you wouldn’t have kept us both on this crew.” Zoro then frowned. “Did he do something that upset you? Did he hurt y-”

“ _Zoro_ ,” Luffy whined, kicking him petulantly. “Stop! And even if I had, I would have beat him up myself.”

“Hmm, true, so…?”

Luffy shrugged. “I like Sanji I guess. So I thought I’d ask Zoro if he really hated him because if you did, maybe I’d think about it some more. Probably not though,” he added, laughing to himself.

“Wait, wait!” Zoro interrupted, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders and sitting him down again. “Are you saying you...what? You _like_ that perverted cook?”

“Probably. I don’t know. He kissed me though. Well, I kissed Sanji first but still!”

“He kissed you?!”

Luffy blinked, head cocking to the side. “Yeah, why? Oh, does Zoro like Sanji too!”

Zoro spluttered indignantly before firmly setting Luffy down. “Luffy, _stop_. That cook...he’s a ladies man, he’s said it himself. He might…” Zoro scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “He might not like you in the same way.”

There was a beat.

“Kiss me.”

Zoro recoiled, footing nearly slipping out from under him. “What?”

“You heard me,” Luffy growled, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. “Do it, unless you’re too scared t-”

Luffy yelped as their lips crashed together. He didn’t release his grip though, kissing Zoro as thoroughly as he could before pulling away. Zoro’s eyes dropped at the same time Luffy’s did. He offered a shrug.

“See? Zoro doesn’t kiss like Sanji does because he doesn’t care the same.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Zoro said, sighing as he came to sit next to him. “Sorry Captain.”

Luffy just laughed. “Nothing to be sorry for! I know Zoro only did it because he cared.”

“I...I don’t!” he blustered, launching at Luffy who scampered away. Their mock battle sent them crashing to the deck below but then, that was hardly anything out of the ordinary. That was simply another day on the _Thousand Sunny_. 

 

***

 

Placing the final clean dish back on its shelf and double checking the lock on the fridge, Sanji looked around the galley with a nod. Everything was done for the day. Tomorrow was a new day and for now, he could rest until then.

Well, he could have had not the door been pushed open. A very familiar straw hat entered his line of vision and Sanji would admit he wasn’t really surprised. Not considering the events of a few days ago. He offered Luffy a smile and was met with a blinding grin in return. Those butterflies were back curling in his stomach but Sanji ignored them, chuckling when Luffy wrapped his arms around him. “Hello Captain.”

Luffy smiled up at him. “Hi Sanji! Are you done now?”

“I’m done,” he said, Luffy visibly sighing in relief. It made Sanji wonder how long he’d been waiting, how impatient he’d gotten. And so, he decided to stir Luffy up even more, tweaking his nose. “Why? Was there something you were after? You know I don’t make midnight snacks.”

“ _Sanji_ ,” Luffy groused, only stopping when the cook finally hugged him back, nuzzling the skin behind his ear. Luffy’s breath hitched.

“Alright Captain?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, turning so he could capture Sanji’s lip with his. Sanji returned it easily, keeping the contact soft, light, everything he’d come to realise Luffy craved. Luffy shuddered under his touch, curling in closer and he was so _warm_. Sanji’s hands came to cup his face, kissing him soundly, revelling in the way Luffy’s hands fisted in his jacket. When he pulled back though, Luffy was frowning. “Not just today,” Luffy said firmly, Sanji blinking.

“What just not today?”

“This,” Luffy said, pointing between them adamantly. “Sanji can’t just do this today and tomorrow and then leave it. You have to mean it.”

Sanji’s smile softened. “Of course,” he whispered, brushing Luffy’s hair back and kissing his forehead. “I wouldn’t Luffy, not with you.”

Luffy’s wide grin returned, going up on tiptoes to connect their lips again. Sanji let him, drawing Luffy in and holding him until it had been too long, until laughs and cheers came from outside, until goodnights were called. That was when Sanji released him and when Luffy reluctantly stepped away. There would always be tomorrow though, and the next day, and the next.

 

***

 

Only, they didn’t get tomorrow. Nor did they get the next day. No, what they got was a marine admiral bearing down on them. They got Bartholomew Kuma sending them to the far reaches of the globe. What they got, was two years apart. Two years apart and when they met again, they were both of them two _very_ different people. Luffy was everything Sanji remembered and yet nothing like all at the same time. Sanji knew he was different too, but not in the way Luffy was.

But it didn’t matter, not really. Because no, once they were gathered on the _Sunny_ and they’d all said their greetings, Luffy’s hand was sliding into his and tugging him across to the railings so he could point out Boa Hancock’s ship.

The exchange didn’t go unnoticed, a few eyebrows quirking up. Nami was the only one to open her mouth, Zoro silencing her with a look. “Don’t,” he said when she went to protest. “They’re still new at this.”

Nami’s mouth slowly shut, looking over Luffy and Sanji with a critical eye. She then nodded, just the once. With that, she made herself scarce and the others followed suit. This time they would begin. And this time, it would last.

 

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! .xx Dan


End file.
